My Heart Beats for Thee
by writersblock69.2
Summary: RATED FOR SAFETY. 2008: Shinobu is now the apartment manager. A boy comes to the dorm and she and Mei have to compete for him. MORE ROMANCE THEN HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Love Hina and I'm not really sure who does—other then Tokyo pop for publishing it in North America.

Note 2: Love Hina takes place in 2000 and so this takes place eight years later. I'm assuming that Mei—Naru's younger sister—was the age of 10. Sweat drop is—to my understanding—the term used to describe that little tear drop that appears on the forehead of a character and slides down a slight bit when something stupid happens, or a like situation. If you watch Anime or read Manga—which would make sense since you're reading this story—you should understand what I'm referring to any way. This notice will only appear in this chapter.

**

* * *

2008 **

Shinobu, apartment manager of the Hinata Apartments, was walking back from Tokyo U.

_Oh my god I failed again,_ Shinobu thought.

It was only the practice exam of course but if she couldn't do that then how could she pass?

_I'm gonna fail the entrance exam again! _

* * *

Shinobu had become apartment manager when she had graduated from high school. It was only a month before Kaolla had to return to her country to be married to "big brother." 

Keitaro had walked up to her and she blushed as usual.

"Haruka is moving into Tokyo and opening a restaurant there," Keitaro said. "She wants Naru and I to take over the Hinata Tea House."

"But who's gonna be our apartment manager now?" Shinobu said shyly.

"You," Keitaro said with a smile holding out the keys to Shinobu.

"But are you sure I'm ready?" Shinobu asked. "Shouldn't you choose Motoko or something?"

"Shinobu I know you're the most hard working person in the dorm. I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides if you need help you can come to me or Naru."

Keitaro turned and left, her heart following him a short distance. She couldn't go and tell him the truth now, he and Naru were married—Shinobu had cried her eyes out at that wedding.

* * *

Shinobu almost tripped. She looked down and saw Mutsumi lying on the ground. She had fainted again. Shinobu sighed and picked Mutsumi up, placing a hand around her shoulder. 

"Mutsumi are you awake?" Shinobu said poking Mutsumi in the cheek.

Shinobu had had grown a lot since she first moved into the Hinata Apartments. Her breasts had really filled out and she figure wasn't great but still better then most. Her hair length was now to around the middle of her back.

Shinobu struggled to pick Mutsumi up.

"Looks like you could use come help," said a boy with an English speaking accent of some kind.

Shinobu turned around. Her jaw dropped. The man standing in front of her looked like Keitaro with out glasses. He dropped his duffle bag and rushed forward to help Shinobu with some of the weight.

"You don't mind right?" The man said smiling, putting Mutsumi's other arm around his shoulder.

Shinobu merely shook her head. The man smiled and followed Shinobu's lead. Shinobu was blushing, and trying to hide it.

"My name's Robert," the man said trying to break the silence. "I'm here from Canada to get into Tokyo U. What's your name?"

"Sh-Shinobu," she muttered.

"Nice to meet you Shinoyu," Robert said with a smiled.

"No," Shinobu said speaking up now, "not Shinoyu; Shinobu."

Robert chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that one."

Shinobu smiled, still blushing. They walked up the steps towards the Hinata Apartment. Once they had got up the steps Robert looked at the building.

"Whoa nice building," Robert said. "What is it?"

"It's called the Hinata Apartment," Shinobu said.

"Hinata Apart—oh no!" Robert said looked around.

"What is it?" Shinobu asked.

"My bag!" Robert said running towards the stairs at full speed, tripping on the second one.

Shinobu sweat dropped.

"Any one home?" Shinobu called. "Some one want to give me a hand?"

Sara walked out and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and put Mutsumi's free arm around her shoulder. Her breasts hadn't grown much and she was a little sub par in her figure. Her hair was in one huge braid that went down past her waist.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Shinobu asked, as greatly appreciative as she was.

"I woke up half an hour late so I thought 'what the heck' and passed out on the couch," Sara said.

Shinobu smiled and chuckled.

"So how did it go?" Sara asked.

"Oh my god it was terrible!" Shinobu cried. "I waited for half an hour but I couldn't find Mei so I came back."

"Oh Mei came back and went to the tea house," Sara said placing Mutsumi on the couch.

"No more skipping school!" Shinobu said. "You don't want me telling Seta when you he gets back do you?"

Sara startled. She waved her hands in front of her. "No! Don't tell my dad! I'll do the cooking for a month."

Shinobu chuckled. "You're cooking is horrible. Don't worry; I'll let you off with a warning this time. Wait, actually you can clean the hot spring pool side."

Shinobu moved to go back out side.

"Where're you going?" Sara asked.

"Down to the tea house," Shinobu said, "haven't visited Keitaro and Naru in a while. Plus I want to ask Mei about the exam."

Sara nodded. "Can you bring me back a rice ball?"

Shinobu smiled and nodded.

* * *

"That's great Mei," Keitaro said clapping Mei on the back while handing her a _Sprite_. 

"I couldn't find Shinobu so I came back here," Mei said frowning. "I hope she did well. She didn't look to confident before the exam."

Mei's hair was still about shoulder length and she still had the two pig tails on each side. She had a figure to die for and her breasts were average sized.

"I really hope she passes," Naru said sipping some tea. "I don't think she wants to end up like Keitaro and failing three times."

Keitaro sweat dropped.

Naru smiled and kissed Keitaro on the cheek. "At least you got in, in the end."

"At least we fell in love in the end," Keitaro said kissing Naru on the lips.

"You guys done?" Mei said after gulping half the glass.

"Why do you want to get into Tokyo U any way?" Naru said.

"Well you went there," Mei said.

"That's not it," Keitaro said, "it's about love isn't it?"

Mei blushed. "Nu uh!"

"Uh hu!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh hu!"

"Stop it!" Naru said. "You guys are pretty much full grown!"

"Hey I am full grown!" Keitaro argued.

"That's your opinion," Naru said.

"Who's what opinion?" Shinobu said walking in.

"Hey Shinobu!" Keitaro said holding out a plate of cookies.

"How'd you do?" Mei asked finishing off the _Sprite_.

"Oh my god I'm gonna end up like Keitaro," Shinobu said taking a cookie.

Keitaro seemed to loose balance and fell off his chair.

"You guys do realize I'm right here right?" Keitaro asked.

"That's the main reason they're saying those things," Mei said coldly. "How did you get into Tokyo U exactly?"

Keitaro sweat dropped. "I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"Come on you guys," Shinobu said, "Keitaro has a great brain."

"Thank you Shinobu," Keitaro said.

"It just took him three years to find one." Shinobu pointed at Naru.

Keitaro lost balance and fell off his seat again.

"I gotta go start dinner," Shinobu said through a mouth full of cookie. She got up and then stopped. "Sara wanted a rice ball."

Keitaro went into the back, came back, and handed the wrapped up rice ball to Shinobu. Shinobu bowed in thanks and exited the tea house.

"I still can't think of a good shot at Keitaro," Mei said.

"Give him a break sis," Naru said holding back a laugh.

* * *

Sara was cleaning the dishes and Shinobu could hear her complaints from the hot springs. She needed this though, after such a stressful day. She slipped slowly into the water and looked up at the orange sky of a sun set. She closed her eyes and exhaled. 

"Ahhh!" Came Sara's scream from inside the house. "It's a boy!"

Shinobu stood up quickly she reached for her towel. She knew Sara wouldn't react like that if it were Keitaro, or possibly Kentaro though he didn't come around often. She heard a cracking and there was a splashing against her back. She turned around covering herself—arm over her breasts and the other over her pelvis—and saw what seemed to be—

"Keitaro?" Shinobu asked.

"Shinoyu?" asked the man who was now trying to get to his feet.

"It's Shinobu," she said reaching out the hand that was covering her breasts.

"Sorry," the man said, "Shinobu."

"Robert, right?" Shinobu asked remembering the guy's name.

"Yeah," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Cool that you rem-em-em…"

"What's wrong Robert?" Shinobu asked following his gaze.

She squeaked as she saw his gaze was on her exposed breasts. She blushed a deep red and covered up again.

"There he is!" Mei yelled opening the door to the hot springs.

"He's fondling Shinobu!" Sara said jumping into the hot spring with out taking any of her clothing off.

"No he's—"

Shinobu felt Robert's face pushing between her breasts as Sara punched Robert in the back of the head. Shinobu fell back into the hot water and instinctively kicked her right leg up hitting him in the crotch. He bent over holding his crotch groaning in pain.  
"Now he's touching himself!" Mei said pointing from the water side.

"Go get Motoko!" Sara said kicking Robert, sending him flying into the dorm again. Mei ran off.

Mutsumi woke up on the couch with Robert over her, his face buried in her breasts.

"Are you sure Naru approves of this Keitaro?" Mutsumi asked, breathing in deep when Robert started to move his face around.

"Keitaro?" Mitsune asked confused. "I don't think Naru wants you doing that."

"Who the hell is this Keitaro guy?" Robert said pushing himself up.

"Urashima!" Motoko yelled, "What do you think you're doing!"

Robert and Mutsumi were blown away by the wave created by Motoko's sword.

"Oh my," Mutsumi said, "you're not Keitaro?"

"I'm sorry Mutsumi," Motoko yelled.

"I think you over did it a bit," Mitsune said.

"Guys you gotta stop!" Shinobu said running into the room having finally gotten dressed. "You're tearing up the apartment."

"Hey," Sara said, "he came up behind me and said 'nice smell' and I could tell he wasn't Keitaro from his voice."

"How does that give you the right to attack him?" Shinobu asked.

"He was touching you!" Mei said.

"Sara punched him into me," Shinobu said.

Mutsumi and Robert returned.

"What the hell just happened," Robert asked rubbing the back of his head.

Robert stepped on an empty sake bottle. She slipped and fell forward onto Shinobu. He looked away blushing, as was Shinobu.

"She he's trying to rape you in front of us!" Motoko said tightening the grip on her sword.

"No I just—"

Naru picked Robert off from on top of Shinobu.

"How'd you get here so fast Keitaro?" Naru asked. "You left after me."

"I'm! Not! Keitaro!" Robert said struggling to get out of Naru's grip. "I don't know why that girl said I should come here."

"What girl?" Keitaro asked stepping into the front hall way.

As he saw Naru holding Robert he started. "How'd I get here before you…" Keitaro said.

"Who are you people," Robert said. "Why would some as nice as you live here Shinoyu?"

"It's Shinobu," Shinobu said.

"You told him he should stay here?" Sara said tilting her head to the side.

"No," Shinobu said, "he helped me carry Mitsumi here this afternoon. He asked me what the building was called and I told him it was the Hinata Apartments. Then he rushed off 'cause he realized he forgot his bags."

"Listen let me talk to the guy and you guys sort this out," Keitaro said taking the new comer by the ear lobe. "Mind if we use your room Shinobu?"

Shinobu shook her head.

* * *

"Listen dude," Keitaro said, "you can't just come into a girl's dorm and start touching the girls." 

"I didn't touch any one," Robert said. "My name's Robert."

"Keitaro," he said shaking Robert's hand.

"Wait this is a girl's dorm?"

Keitaro laughed. "Yeah, I had to learn that the hard way as well."

"I bet my way was harder," Robert said rubbing the back of his head.

"Robert… you're English?"

"I'm from Canada."

"Oh Naru and I went on our honey moon in Quebec. Her sister had been to Canada when she was younger and said it was a great place."

"It really is."

"So why exactly were you sniffing Sara?"

"I wasn't! I came in the dorm and smelled something good. I walked up stairs and saw her cleaning up. There was still food on the table, a sniffed it and said that it smelled good. Next thing you know I'm in the hot spring with a naked Shinoyu."

"Shinobu."

"Right." Robert nodded. "…You're wife's hot."

Keitaro became red with anger and punched Robert in the face.

"Whoa it's so nice to be on the giving end of those," Keitaro said with a smile.

* * *

"I hate the guy already," Mei said. "The name Robert's familiar thought." 

"Probably because you went on that exchange student trip to Canada when you were ten," Sara said.

"I kind of like him," Mutsumi said, "reminds me of Keitaro, for some reason."

"Probably because he looks a lot like him," Naru said.

"Yeah that's it," Mutsumi said, "thanks Naru."

"You know what?" Mitsune said. "It might be cool to have another boy around."

"No," Motoko said. "I think you've had enough sake for today. The guy's a pervert, a peeping tom, and who knows how much more there is to add to the list."

"Hey there's no such thing as too much sake," Mitsune said.

"Well so was Keitaro," Naru said with a smile. "Do you guys even know what 'all girls dorm' means?"

"Keitaro wasn't a pervert," Shinobu said quietly. "All those were misunderstandings."

"Good point Shinobu," Sara said. "Besides I think he's kinda hot."

Sara and Shinobu blushed.

"How about a vote?" Mei suggested.

"That's a good idea," Mutsumi agree.

"Okay," Shinobu said. "All in favor?"

Sara, Mitsune, Mutsumi, and Shinobu raised their hands.

"And opposed?"

Mei and Motoko stuck out their tongues.

"It's settled then," Mutsumi said with her hand together smiling.

Sara and Shinobu smiled to each other.

* * *

Oh my god! I couldn't load the log in screen and I've been working on this story all week end, have three chaps (coulda had four if my friend didn't come over) 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Love Hina and I'm not really sure who does—other then Tokyo pop for publishing it in North America.

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Robert finally—after whole week—managed to call me Shinobu, as opposed to Shinoyu. It caused me to blush and Sara high-fived me. The only person who is still really against Robert is Motoko, then again she still hasn't warmed up to Keitaro so that's not too shocking. Even though the whole house hold accepts him he still gets his ass kicked alot._

_For example: the other day he was walking behind me up the stairs and had seen me tripping. He tried to keep me from falling, but only ended up grabbing the waist of my skirt and falling down with me. Sara had picked him up off me and threw him down stairs. I went and picked him up. All I wanted to do was lean forward and kiss him, but Sara was there also… well that's what I keep telling my self. I'm afraid. He looks like Keitaro and I'm afraid that if I kiss him Naru would come and take him away. If not Naru then some one else. I haven't been able to tell a guy my true feelings and I always end up sitting in the background watching him make his moves on another girl, wishing it was me._

_But I promise my self that it'll be different this time. I promise my self that and I only hope I can follow up on my promise._

* * *

Shinobu put away her diary. She had to cook lunch. She made sure that Sara wasn't home first and then made her way to the kitchen. She slid the door open and there was Robert with an apron on holding a spatula up and turning and smiling at Shinobu.

"I'm making… what am I making again?" Robert said.

"Looks like grilled cheese," Shinobu said looking into the frying pan.

"Oh yeah," Robert smiled. "It's my specialty." Robert took her by both arms. "Shinobu, can I ask you something?"

Shinobu blushed and imagined the question.

"_Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Robert asked._

"Can you pass me the vegetable oil?" Robert asked pulling Shinobu back into reality.

Shinobu sweat dropped and nodded. She reached and took the vegetable oil from the top shelf.

_Maybe he wanted a second to check me out,_ Shinobu thought. _Yeah right like he'd be interested in me. No! I promised myself._

"What's wrong Shinobu," Robert asked. "I thought you were getting the vegetable oil."

Shinobu blushed and then handed Robert the oil. Robert poured a bit too much on and a little burst of flame shot up. Robert stumbled backwards into Shinobu, causing them both to trip. Robert's hand landed on Shinobu's left boob. Her eyes widened.

"Filthy, stinking, pervert!" Mei yelled kicking Robert who hit the roof and landed on his back.

"He was just making lunch for us all," Shinobu said.

"And now it's ruined," Robert said tears streaming from his eyes.

"Shinobu, can I talk to you for a second?" Mei said sounding concerned.

Shinobu nodded and followed Mei out of the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Mei said making over exaggerated motions with her hands. "You actually like him touching you?"

Shinobu blushed for a second and then snapped out of it.

"No," Shinobu said waving her hands in front of her. "Of course not it was an accident."

"Yeah but you didn't seem to want to stop it," Mei said.

Shinobu started to blush again.

"You know your chastity is very important," Motoko said interrupting.

"You're not a part of this," Shinobu muttered, "either of you."

"I gotta agree with Motoko," Mitsune said, "I only got one chance at breaking my virginity and I made a bad choice."

"Why are you in this?" Shinobu said.

"Guys stop I was having a one on one with Shinobu," Mei said.

"No you were telling me what to do!" Shinobu said.

"We were just looking out for you," Mitsune said. "You know, your best interests at—"

"No!" Shinobu said. "You have your best interests at heart, not mine! Just let me be! It's my business!"

Shinobu got up and ran out the door. She ran all the way to the tea house.

Shinobu sat sipping some tea.

"Come on Shinobu," Naru said. "You can't actually let him touch you."

"But it was all an accident!" Shinobu said.

"That may be true but it doesn't make it right," Keitaro said. "It's not like I didn't feel bad when I saw Naru, doing… ungraceful things accidentally through the floor."

Shinobu nodded. She sighed and got up.

"Shinobu?" Robert asked poking his head into the tea house. "Oh cool, nice place you got here Keitaro."

"Thanks it's my aunts," Keitaro said, "well, it was."

"Oh I heard from a Seta that the results from the practice exams are up," Naru said

"Hey, listen Robert," Naru said, "how many times do you think you should have to try before you get your wife pregnant?"

Robert and Keitaro sweat dropped at the same time.

"You guys are trying to have a child?" Shinobu asked smiling.

"Yeah but…" Keitaro trialed off.

"Listen Shinobu," Robert said trying to change the subject. "The guys in the house are really sorry. They'll let you do… what ever it was you wanted to do. They didn't actually tell me what was wrong."

_Obviously not; with what it is,_ Shinobu thought.

Shinobu smiled walking out of the tea house. She stopped and turned around.

"Good luck with your baby," Shinobu said turning and waving. The next words came out of her mouth before she even thought them. "I could bare your child if it's something is wrong with Naru."

Keitaro, Naru, and Robert sweat dropped, their mouths resting on the floor. Shinobu had turned red and started to faint. Robert caught her in his arms, unfortunately for him, one of his hands happened upon one of her butt cheeks. Naru threw a glass at Robert who flew out from the door way and hit, face first, into a tree. Shinobu—blushing as much as before—went to help Robert up.

"Why me?" Robert moaned.

"Because you just bad luck," Shinobu said.

_Why did Naru have to do that?_ Shinobu thought. _It was the perfect opportunity for a first kiss. He might have been about to kiss me. _

The walked up the stairs back to the dorm.

_Tell him._

"I-I lo-"

"Can I ask you something?" Robert interrupted her; apparently not aware that Shinobu had began to talk at all.

_Please be what I think hope it is,_ Shinobu thought nodding.

"There's some one at the dorm I've taken a liking to."

Shinobu's heart lifted.

"And I'm not sure how she feels."

Shinobu thought that a little strange but she started to pucker her lips—he was looking forward, but he'd turn to say it.

"And I'm pretty sure you know."

She started to move her head towards him.

"Do you think Mei'll say yes if I ask her out?"

She stopped. Her lower lips started to quiver. Tears filled up her eyes.

"Shinobu?" Robert asked turning to her.

Shinobu turned away.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked grabbing her arm.

"Nothing," Shinobu said tearing her arm out of his grip, "I just forgot something at the tea house."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Robert said taking one step downward.

"No!" Shinobu said turning around, blushing, and waving her wands in front of her. "I can get it; just wait at the dorm for me."

"Oh… okay," Robert said, "I'll wait for you here though."

"Fine do what you want," Shinobu said a little too coolly.

Robert swallowed hard. _What did I do?_

Shinobu turned around and ran down the stairs. Robert was sure he heard sobs.

_What does she have to cry about?_ Robert thought. _Something that's my fault, I'm sure._

Robert stood there for a few minutes. He started to become nervous. He should have known that Shinobu wasn't really going to the tea house, but he kept trying to tell him self other wise. He sighed and started walking down the steps. He got to the tea house and entered.

"I know I'm stupid for asking but is Shinobu here?" Robert asked.

Keitaro and Naru turned to him. "You guys left five minutes ago," Naru said. "You guys scared her off again?"

"Me, I did it," Robert said sinking into the chair.

Naru exhaled and stood up. "Let's get searching. We have to go to the apartment and get our 'teams' assembled."

Robert nodded.

* * *

"And why did she run away this time?" Mei asked, her voice dripping with ice.

"It was something I said," Robert said blushing.

"And what was that?" Sara asked, her hands on his thigh, putting all her weight on him. Her face was close to his probing his features.

"Sara," Naru said, "off or I'll tell Seta something you don't want."

Sarah seemed to be off the couch and standing with a mock salute within a second.

"Are you sure it wasn't something you touched?" Motoko asked.

Mutsumi sat down beside Robert and hugged him.

"You didn't hurt Shinobu did you?" Mutsumi said squishing up against Robert.

Robert was red faced. Mei looked away angered. Mutsumi was giving every one a ditsy smiled. Mei blushed and got up. "I'll look with Robert."

"Mei you know you're blushing right?" Sarah asked quietly.

Mei pushed Sarah away still blushing with an annoyed look on her face. Sarah stumbled and fell over Mitsune's discarded sake bottles. She fell onto Robert's lap in a sitting position.

"Pervert!" Mei yelled and her fist quickly met Robert's face.

"Even I knew that was an accident," Motoko said standing up. "Let's go Mitsune. We'll search at the train station.

"We're going to Tokyo U," Robert said.

"Why Tokyo U?" Mei asked.

"The Exam results came out today," Robert said, "so she might have gone to see them… you know to try to find something to be happy about. It's a long way so it's best if we leave now."

Mei nodded and walked out the door with Robert trailing behind him.

* * *

"So Mei what's your reason to make it into Tokyo U?" Robert asked as they walked across the bridge.

Mei startled but continued to walk.

"It's no business of yours." Mei said as coolly as she could manage.

"Well I was just wondering," Robert said.

"Well you haven't told me your reason," Mei said.

"Well it's a personal matter," Robert said sadly.

"So is my reason," Mei said.

_Why am I being mean?_ Mei thought. _I mean when I saw Sara on him I just got jealous. But now… why do I have to be so icy towards him?_

"Listen Mei," Robert said exhaling. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Save it," Mei said.

He pressed on. "But Mei it's just one question."

"And it can't be saved until after we found Shinobu?" Mei asked. "What ever you did to her."

Robert smiled nervously.

"And if she's been hurt, you're out of the house," Mei said.

_Please don't be hurt Shinobu,_ Mei thought. _Please don't leave Robert._

They got onto the street car and Mei blushed as Robert was pushed up against her.

"Get off of me," Mei said elbowing Robert in the stomach.

"I'm being pushed into you," Robert said.

Mei felt something hard push up against her thigh. Mei's eye twitch, taking a guess at what it was.

"Yeah but you had to bring him into it?" Mei said, her fist ramming into his nuts.

Robert fell to the ground twitching.

* * *

Robert went to find out their marks, while Mei saw where Shinobu was. Mei walked up to her.

"What'd he touch," Mei asked sitting beside Shinobu putting a supportive arm around her.

Shinobu looked up blushing. "Nothing, it's just… he's interested in some one other then me. He asked if I would help," Shinobu sniffed, "if I would help him with her."

"Oh my," Mei said. _She likes Robert also?_ "Some one else? Did he say who?"

Shinobu looked into Mei's eyes and opened her mouth. She seemed like she was about to answer but then muttered, "no."

_I hope it's me,_ Mei thought. _I'm pretty sure Shinobu will get over it in a week…_

"You guys, we all passed!" Robert said running up to them smiling.

Shinobu stood up and kicked Robert in the shin. She kicked him in the shin again.

"Ouch. Shinobu stop that." Robert begged.

Shinobu turned deep red, tears welling up in her eyes again. She drew her arm back and tried to throw a punch. Mei held back her hand.

"This isn't exactly helping your chances," Mei whispered.

Shinobu went slack.

"I'll see you two at the Apartment…" Shinobu said stalking forward slowly.

She stopped just beside Robert as if contemplating something. She turned his face towards his and kissed him. Robert looked back at her with a shocked look. Shinobu's eyes closed and a tear drop dripped between them onto the ground. She ran forward, one hand a clenched fist on her chest, the other beside her.

"Shinobu… wait!" Robert said quietly.

Robert looked down at the ground. Mei sweat dropped. She took his hand.

"Do you love Shinobu?" Mei asked.

"Um…" Robert said blushing. "There's some one else actually."

Robert put his free hand over the hand that was holding his. Mei blushed a deep crimson.

"Will you go out with me this Friday?" Robert asked bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently.

_Say yes,_ Mei thought, _say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes!_

"Ye-ye-ye…" Mei was trying to say it. When it wouldn't come out her heart stopped and she said; "no…"

Mei took her hand from his and turned in the direction Shinobu had walked. She ran with tears streaming from her eyes.

_Why?_ She thought. _Why couldn't "yes" come out?_

* * *

Good? Don't review until next chap at least, unless it's not up yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Love Hina and I'm not really sure who does—other then Tokyo pop for publishing it in North America.

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_I still don't know what happened after I left last week when Robert had told me he liked Mei. Every one is curious though because Robert seems to always try to talk to Mei when they pass but, Mei just walks on. She keeps a neutral face so I don't know what she's thinking. The "accidents" that she reacts to have become more common—some times just when he's sitting beside Sara; saying that he shouldn't be trying to seduce such a young girl._

_The thing that bothers me the most, that causes me great pain, is that he doesn't seem to want to talk to me. He just passes me sadly. I've been getting most of my support from Sara—Mei seems to not want to talk about the issue. _

_I can no longer find the courage to try and ask him out. After kissing him and leaving, including that fact that he's ignoring me… I just thought he was better then that. I thought he was going to be like Keitaro. Of course I never did tell Keitaro about my feelings at all, so I don't know how he would have reacted. I don't know how Naru would have reacted…_

_Speaking of Naru and Keitaro; they finally did it. Mei seemed lifted by the news that she was going to be an aunt in nine months time. We're going out tonight for a little celebration. We're going to Haruka's restaurant in town._

_I can't think of much more to write, except that despite all this I still love him greatly._

* * *

Shinobu put away her diary.

"How's it going today?" Sara asked plopping herself on Shinobu's bed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Shinobu said.

"Well I figured that you'd need a bit of company today," Sara said holding out some tissue.

"No," Shinobu said pushing the tissue away, "I don't need those today."

* * *

"Oh Naru why couldn't I say 'yes'?" Mei asked hugging her sister.

"I don't know," Naru said patting her head. "It's the same with me when I was younger. Why did I deny my feelings for Keitaro? Why, once I admitted to my self, could I not bring my self to tell him for so long?"

"The worse thing is that Shinobu likes him as well," Mei said. "Knowing how Shinobu always steps aside to help others. She stepped aside so you and Keitaro could be together. She didn't fight for Robert last week. She just kissed him and walked off. She'll never find love that way." Mei's eyes had tears in them now. "I can't bear to stand in the way of Shinobu's happiness. I don't want to be one of the factors that take away her happiness. She deserves him…"

"But she left," Naru said. "I suggest that you either tell Shinobu that she gets him or go accept his offer."

Mei stood up.

* * *

"You did what?" Keitaro asked.

This was the first time Keitaro and Robert had talked since Shinobu had run away.

"I asked her out," Robert said.

"You idiot," Keitaro said. "That's was a horrible time to ask a girl out. You don't ask a girl out at a time like that. I bet you Mei was struggling to say 'yes' but because you chose a time like that she just couldn't."

The door opened. "Keitaro would you like some water melon?" Mutsumi asked sitting down and offering the plate to Robert.

"I'm over here Mutsumi," Keitaro said reaching over her to the water melon.

"So I heard you got dumped by both Shinobu and Mei," Mutsumi said.

"Huh? No, it's not like that at all," Robert said. "I was rejected by Mei and Shinobu… well… I'm not quite sure."

"Don't touch Shinobu," Keitaro said. "You have to make sure she likes you unless you want my wrath."

"Well she did kiss me," Robert said, "and it was a very good kiss."

"Oh dear," Mutsumi said with a mouth full of watermelon. "I came in here to ask you out for the celebration tonight."

Mutsumi leant forward and kissed Robert. He blushed and waved his hands around. The door slid open.

"Robert, I'd be happy…"

Mei ran off down the hall way.

"Oh no," Keitaro got up and chased after her.

"Oh no! Mei come back," Robert yelled running into the hall way and bumping into Sara. Sara happened to land onto of Robert in a provocative position.

"Not only a high school student but in the middle of the hallway!" Motoko yelled.

Shinobu, who had been walking with Sara to go talk to Robert, saw this and before Motoko could even draw her sword Shinobu was kicking Robert in the ribs.

"Stop doing this!" Shinobu screamed. "Why would you! She's in high school! Get off her!"

Shinobu picked Robert off the ground and threw him out the window. Then she ran down the hall way in the direction that Mei had run.

"Oh my; did I cause all that?" Mutsumi asked rubbing the back of her head.

"You gotta be more careful about stuff like that Mutsumi," Mitsune said.

"I'm sorry," Mutsumi said, "I just like him is all."

"Yes but do you like him to the extent that Robert and Shinobu do?" Motoko said sheathing her sword.

"I don't think so…" Mutsumi said. "How about one of you? Will you go with me to the celebration tonight?"

Motoko and Mitsune fell to the ground.

* * *

Shinobu caught up with Mei, having told Keitaro not to bother.

"Mei what's wrong?" Shinobu asked. "I mean if he didn't ask you then why are you angry at him?"

"I haven't told any one—other then Naru—that he asked me," Mei said angry. "How did you know?"

"Well he did tell me who it was," Shinobu said. "I just couldn't bear to tell you."  
Mei hugged Shinobu.

"I said no," Mei said. "I didn't want to; but I just couldn't bring my self to say yes."

Shinobu comforted her friend.

"But why did you run off just now?" Shinobu asked.

"Mutsumi," Mei said, "she was kissing him. Well that's what I'm hoping."

"Well I was kissing Robert last week," Shinobu said.

"Yeah," Mei said, "but that was just a kiss, five seconds. This was full kiss that seemed to be going for at least ten second before I arrived. And I'm sure it was with tongues."

"Yeah but Mutsumi… well she does that kind of thing. I heard that both Naru's and Keitaro's first kisses were with Mutsumi when they were on this trip together."

"Well it doesn't make it right," Mei said. "I think it should be a competition between me and you."

"No," Shinobu said looking away sadly, "you take him. I don't deserve him."

Mei slapped Shinobu.

"Stop talking like that," Mei said. "You deserve him as much as me, if not more. You stood aside for my sister, why should you step aside for me?"

"Because I'm a nice person," Shinobu said. "I can't stand to see another hurt, even if it means I get hurt."

"If you're not going to try for him," Mei said, "neither am I. If he asks you out then you say yes."

Shinobu looked into Mei's eyes smiling. She hugged her friend.

"Thanks," Shinobu said.

* * *

Motoko walked into Robert's room.

"You're lucky that it was Mutsumi," Motoko said. "If it were some one else I would guess that you were being perverted."

"Hey Motoko can I ask you something?" Robert said.

"Possibly," Motoko said sitting down.

"Well seeing how you're a girl-"

"Why thanks for noticing."

"Well there's some one in the apartment I like."

"See this is why I didn't want a boy in the dorm," Motoko said turning away.

_Is she blushing?_ Robert thought.

"Well do you think that Shinobu would say yes?" Robert asked.

"Oh… okay," Motoko said. "I'm not sure but she seems to have taken some liking to you."

Robert smiled and stood up.

"You can't seriously be thinking of asking her out though," Motoko said.

Robert sweat dropped.

"Let me give you a little advice," Motoko said, arms crossed around her chest and both eyes closed. "You have to wait for the right moment. This is not the right moment."

"But she kissed me at Tokyo U," Robert said.

"Yes and that's because she couldn't bear to keep her feelings in any longer," Motoko said. "But doesn't mean you can just go off and ask her out. You have to wait for the right moment."

"But when's that going to be?" Robert asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Motoko said.

Robert lunged forward hugging Motoko's legs.

"Please tell me!" Robert begged.

Motoko kicked Robert off. "Fine. Tonight. Find a moment when you are both looking into each others eyes. Take both her hands in yours. Then just lean in. And so help me god; if you do anything more then kiss her you'll end up with your little buddies cut off." Motoko grabbed Robert's ball and gave them a squeeze for emphasis.

Robert fell to the floor holding on from pain. "Thanks for the advice Motoko," he groaned.

"You're going to do Shinobu?" Sara said running into Robert's room and jumping on the bed.

"N-no just kiss her," Robert said trying to stand up with out pain.

"She wants you," Sara whispered. She jumped off the bed and poked him in the chest, talking at her full volume now. "So don't you fuck this up or you'll be with out your buddies."

"Why can't you people leave my balls out of this?" Robert said sweat dropping.

* * *

"Cheers!" Every one yelled in unison clanging their glasses together.

"How'd he get an invite exactly?" Sara asked pointing at Kentaro.

"Because I'm so damn handsome," Kentaro said.

"Handsome would make me want you," Sara said roundhouse kicking him.

"Hey Sara calm down a bit," Seta said putting a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Sorry daddy," Sarah said sitting down.

"He's here to pay for the dinner," Haruka said walking out of the kitchen with a basket of bread.

"Granted," Shinobu said. "Why are they here?"

Shirai and Haitani gave a nervous laugh.

"Well they're… that's a good question," Keitaro said.

They both sweat dropped.

"Well as long as I get to see Haruka," Shirai said with a growl. He gave Haruka a slap on the butt on the way out and she hit him over the head with her serving tray. "Ouch."

"What about Motoko's friends?" Mei asked.

"We're here because we're great filler characters!" they said taking a piece of bread each.

"Oh I just remembered," Mitsune said through a mouthful of bread. "We got a letter from Su. She's coming for a visit next week."

"That's great," Shinobu said, "haven't seen Kaolla for a long time."

Robert sat between Shinobu and Mei. He was very nervous because he liked both girls very much. _Can't kiss one without the other freaking out on me._ He thought.

"Robert would you pass the bread?" Shinobu asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Can'you pazz th'water?" Mei asked with her drunken voice.

"Mei I think you've had too much sake," Mitsune said.

"I thought you said that there was no such thing as 'too much sake'," Motoko said handing the jug of water to Robert.

"Well that's for me," Mitsune said taking a swing from her sake.

Robert handed the water to Mei. "You think you should maybe cut down on the alcohol?" Robert asked putting his arm around Mei.

Mei blushed deeply while Shinobu turned away. Motoko looked between one and the other. She stood up and took Robert by the ear and pulled him off to another table.

"I thought you were going to kiss Shinobu," Motoko snapped quietly.

"Well I'll just see how it goes," Robert said, "I like both of them."

"Good enough," Motoko said. "But remember my earlier warning. And choose only _one_."

Robert smiled nervously as Motoko left him at the table by him self. He looked at Shinobu and Mei.

_Oh no, _Robert thought.

* * *

Robert woke up.

_Whoa it's hot, _Robert thought, _and wet. What did I do last night? I remember being drunk._

Robert felt arms around him. He looked beside him and saw Mei. Naked. He looked down to see that he was naked as well. He looked around and saw that he was in the hot springs.

_Oh god damn it!_ He thought.

He slowly took Mei's arms from around his shoulders and chest. He slowly got out of the hot spring.

_I hope that no one's about to enter the hot springs,_ Robert thought.

He started to put on his pants. Then from behind him he heard a scream.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mei asked. "You still have a death sentence to fulfill."

Robert felt a fist meet his face as he turned around to apologize. His feet left the ground. He felt the wall behind him—as he smashed into it—break. He turned around ad started to get up when he felt his face enter a warm cleft. His eyes twitched as he looked up and saw Motoko.

"Why do you hate me," he said to no one in particular.

"I said one of them!" Motoko said turning around and kicking Robert. She took out her sword and with a wave Robert went flying out of the room and into another.

"You-you asshole!" Shinobu yelled.

Robert opened his eyes. He was under a skirt; there was a pair of panties less then a centimeter infront of his nose.

"Shinobu I don't mean it," he said, "I love you."

"That's not what I saw yesterday!" she took him from under her skirt and threw him out of her room.

He landed back in the hot springs.

"You again?" Mei asked running inside.

* * *

"He's out of the house!" Mei demanded.

"I agree!" Motoko said with a grip on her sword still.

Shinobu tightened her grip on her skirt in anger. She stood up.

"I agree!" Shinobu said. "He's gone too far with time."

"But Shinobu the rest of us don't want him gone," Sara said. "That's 3-to-3. We can't change if it's-"

"I'm apartment manager and I'll make what decisions I want!" Shinobu snapped.

"But Shinobu," Sara said.

"Don't argue Sara," Shinobu said, "you're still are able to live with your dad! Don't make me kick you out as well."

"I'm sorry," Robert uttered to the group.

He had his bags packed. He was looking at the ground. He opened the door and stopped in the door way. He turned.

"If any one wants to stop me…"

Everyone was quiet. Sara got up but Shinobu's angered gaze stopped her from saying anything.

"Okay," Robert said his eyes welling up with tears for the first time since he had moved here. "I'm sorry for wasting several weeks of your life. I hope you all can forget it."

Sara started to cry quietly. Mitsune comforted Sara with a hug. Sara looked up at Shinobu.

"I hate you!" Sara said. "You used to be such a nice person, you'd never hurt another human being."

"But Sara," Shinobu said.

"No! Don't talk to me." Sara got up and pushed Shinobu down.

By the time Shinobu hit the ground she was already crying.

"I can't believe I just did that…"

Shinobu ran out the door and down the steps. She sharply turned and entered the Hinata Tea House. Robert was to go here and then Keitaro would take him to the train station.

"Robert? Are you here?" Shinobu yelled.

"He just left," Naru said. "It was about five minutes ago."

"I need to get to the train station!" Shinobu said running out of the tea house.

Naru came running behind her. "We need to use the street car," Naru said. "I have money."

"Thank you so much," Shinobu said. "You and Keitaro are the only ones who are always looking out for me. Thank you."

Naru smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe that they just kicked me out," Robert said. "Shinobu… that kiss seemed so real."

"I think you crossed the line, whatever the hell happened last night," Keitaro said. "I mean; if I had ever ended up naked in the hot springs with Naru then I'd be kicked out for sure. And I was the apartment manager."

"Am I still welcome at the Hinata Tea House?" Robert asked.

"Oh of course," Keitaro said.

"Thank you," Robert said. "You and Naru are the only ones who were really looking out for me the whole time I was staying in the Hinata Apartments."

"You're welcome," Keitaro said.

Keitaro extended his hand for a shake. Robert gave Keitaro a quick hug instead, then backed off and did a bow.

"Thank you, once again. There's my train."

Robert turned around and got on the train.

"Keitaro where's Robert?" Shinobu said running into him.

"He's on the train," Keitaro said. "He's gone Shinobu."

"Where's he going?" Shinobu asked.

"I don't know Shinobu," Keitaro said, "he never said. I'm sorry."

"God damn it Keitaro," Shinobu said with tears streaming from her eyes, "don't fail me for the first time when I most need you."

Naru held out her cell phone.

"Call him," Naru said. "Don't worry we got unlimited hours on week ends."

Keitaro smiled at his wife. "We're gonna make great parents aren't we?" he whispered.

"Not the time to talk about it," Naru whispered back.

"Pick up Robert!" Shinobu seemed to demand.

Robert heard his cell phone ring suddenly. He fumbled for it and dropped it. It fell under the seat in front of him.

"Fuck!" He said reaching under the seat.

He found the cell phone and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" Robert said glumly.

"Robert get off the train now," Shinobu begged. "Please."

"But you all hate me," Robert said. "I'm moving away, I'll actually be closer to Tokyo U."

"Get off the train or you'll never get go with me on a date!" Shinobu said.

"I haven't ask-"

"I'm asking you now get off the train!" Shinobu said. "Please…"

Robert got up. He started walking down the aisle between seats when some one was blocking the way.

"Excuse me," he said pushing past her.

"Some people are just so rude," the person said.

"Hello Robert?" Shinobu asked. "Robert's stopped talking!"

Shinobu sunk to the ground kneeling, her right hand covering her mouth so her sobs couldn't be heard. She threw the phone away towards Naru and Keitaro.

"It's okay Shinobu," Keitaro said putting a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"No it's not Keitaro… you've finally failed me." Shinobu got up and started to leave.

Some one hugged her from behind.

"Help!" Shinobu said. "Keitaro, Naru get this rapist off of me!"

"That's not a nice thing to say about your date," Robert said.

Shinobu blushed. Her tears of sadness quickly turned to tears of happiness. She turned around and tackled him; planting a long kiss on his lips. When the kiss broke Shinobu looked into Robert's eyes blushing a deep crimson.

"I love you so much," Shinobu said.

"I know," Robert said kissing her again. "I love you too."

"We're going to make great parents!" Naru said.

"I thought it wasn't the time to talk about it," Keitaro said.

"Well it is now." Naru said tackling her husband and kissing him.

* * *

Okay now you can review... It's not done even if it seems to be a conclusion. I estimate at least three more chapters. There may be four or five though. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own Love Hina and I'm not really sure who does—other then Tokyo pop for publishing it in North America.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is great. Before last week I probably would never have thought to say that. But ever since that kiss… that second kiss—which felt like the first none the less—was great. It was like Keitaro had said all those years ago. "It doesn't matter how many times you kiss some one, as long as your heart beats fast each time you do." That may not be the exact words but that was the point._

_Mei seemed happy for me and she actually congratulated me with lunch. It was a fast food restaurant so I could tell she still wanted him, though every time they pass Mei kicks him. When I first returned Sara was ready to spit on me, or something of the like. When she saw Robert with me though, she smiled. She hugged me and told me that she was the nicest person she knew._

_Naru checked Mei and she's still a virgin. Mei seemed quite relieved by this and once again she seems to like him. _

_I have to wrap this up soon because Kaolla's about to show up. According to her letter her big brother and sister are not coming with her. I bet Sara and Kaolla are going to go out of their way to make hell for Keitaro, if not then maybe Robert. Let's hope neither of those, okay?_

* * *

"So who is this girl?" Robert asked Sara.

"She's not a girl," Sara said. "She's the leader of an entire country."

"She's the wife of the leader of an entire country," Shinobu corrected.

"Yeah but he didn't have to know that," Sara said rolling her eyes.

Shinobu smiled. "You're going to have fun this week I'm sure."

"So when's your date?" Sara asked.

"Tonight," Robert said smiling.

"Is she here yet?" Naru asked rushing into the room, dragging Keitaro behind her.

"Nope," Motoko—who was holding a sign saying "couldn't you visit sooner?" with a picture of Tama on it—said.

"We don't expect her," Shinobu said, "until-"

"Whoa Keitaro is still a weakling," Su said with a jump kick to Robert's head.

"-now," Mitsune finished Shinobu's sentence.

"I'm not Keitaro," Robert said.

"You're not?" Kaolla said looking at Naru who was still dragging Keitaro. "Who cloned Keitaro?"

"This is Robert," Mei said helping him back up. "He's here from Canada. He's also necking with Shinobu now."

Robert blushed.

"Hey Shinobu found a boyfriend," Kaolla said hugging Shinobu. "What a coincidence that he looks so much like Keitaro."

Shinobu sweat dropped and blushed.

"Hey your husband looks like Keitaro," Naru said.

"But a hundred percent more handsome," Mei said with a grin.

"Hey I'm handsome," Keitaro said.

"In bizaro world," Sara said.

"Burn," Shinobu managed through the grip that Kaolla had around her.

"Hey Su," Sara said, "got any cool new inventions?"

"Yeah!" Su said pulling a mechanical contraption from out of thin air. "I upgraded Mr. Cherry 2.0. Introducing Mr. Cherry 2.5!"

She slammed the device onto Roberts head.

"Not again!" Shinobu screamed running off and Robert chased after her, his lips puckered.

"But Shinobu the kiss will be great," Kaolla yelled chasing after them.

Keitaro sighed.

"Who else wants to come?" Keitaro asked rushing after them.

Mei got off the couch and started off.

Shinobu was screaming as she ran down the hall way. She made it outside to the balcony where the clothing was flapping in the wind while being dried. She closed the door behind her. Less then five steps and the door smashed open.

"Don't hate me Shinobu," Robert begged. "It's not my fault."

"I know," Shinobu shrieked.

Shinobu felt her legs bump into the railing. She turned around and saw Robert flying at her. She bent backwards and Robert flew over him. He was quickly over come by gravity and fell down to the ground. Dust flew up high enough for Shinobu to see. Mei grabbed Shinobu.

"Are you okay?" Mei asked.

"Just a little shaken," Shinobu said.

"Shinobu!" Keitaro said—some how Mei had gotten in front of him—running onto the balcony. He took one step too many and fell over the railing.

"Keitaro," Shinobu said looking over the railing.

Keitaro fell right on top of Robert who was getting up. The door slid down stairs open and Naru ran out. Robert, who still had the Mr. Cherry on his head, kissed Naru. Motoko rushed forward to try to pry the Mr. Cherry off. Robert turned around and started to kiss Motoko. Motoko closed her eyes blushing.

"It must be good," Shinobu said. "I mean since Motoko hadn't snapped yet."

"Oh that's a strange device," Mutsumi said as if popping out of no where.

Motoko finally had the frame of mind to kick Robert off of herself. She drew her sword and took a swing cutting the Mr. Cherry off Robert's head with out touching Robert some how.

"Your device needs fixing," Motoko said sheathing her sword.

"You didn't need to do that," Kaolla said picking the Mr. Cherry up off the ground.

Robert got up. "Owww my back."

Shinobu rushed downstairs.

"Hey Robert," Shinobu said. "We still are going on our date tonight right?"

Shinobu lent over and kissed him. Robert stood up really fast.

"Hell yes!" Robert said.

* * *

Shinobu was wearing a backless dress and a V-neck. She had her hair tied up in a bun and she had blue lip stick that matched her hair. The dress was a sparkling red. Robert was wearing kaki pants and a green golf shirt which was tucked into his pants with a belt. He had his hair straight down.

"So where're we going?" Shinobu asked.

Robert pointed at a McDonalds.

"I see you won't be getting any," Shinobu said coolly.

"I'm just joking Shinobu," Robert said. "Remember how I said I love you?"

Shinobu smiled. "Then where are we going?"

Robert took Shinobu by the hand. He led her down the street to the nicest Restaurant within walking distance from Hinata.

"You know this is very expensive right?" Shinobu asked.

"I know I just love you that much," Robert said.

"No really, we could go some where that you can afford more," Shinobu said.

"Well my reservation stands," Robert said. "It's just something that I can't break it. It's kind of like a promise, you know?"

"Oh," Shinobu said, "what kind of promises have u made?"

"Well you know," Robert said. "A little of this and a little of that. I'll tell you during dinner."

Shinobu smiled as Robert took her elbow in his and escorted her into the restaurant. She pulled her chair out for her and then sat down him self.

"I'm like a walking cheesy romance movie," Robert said chuckling nervously.

"No it's really nice," Shinobu said.

"Really?" Robert asked.

"Uh-huh," Shinobu smiling across the table.

Robert's heart melted. Shinobu's smile was lighting up the whole room, dimmed for romantic effect.

They ordered their dinner and the waiter took their menus. Shinobu turned to Robert.

"So what's this promise?" Shinobu asked.

"Well…" Robert said unsure where to start. "When I was younger, there was this girl. She and I became good friends, and then some. Well one day she was talking about growing up and going to the same University. It's kind of stupid, and well I've found you so the girl might be disappointed."

"That's sad," Shinobu said. "Keitaro made a similar promise and ended up with Naru instead. I can't think of how sad that girl felt when she got into university and she saw Keitaro on the other side of the Garden, and then Naru comes out and kisses him."

"That's really descriptive," Robert said. "Did you meet this girl?"

"No," Shinobu said. "It's just, you know, sad."

* * *

The date was over, and Robert and Shinobu retired to Robert room.

"So tell me more," Shinobu said kissing Robert on the cheek. "Why did you and this girl chose to go to Tokyo U when you live in Canada?"

"Well," Robert said thinking back. "We were both ten years old and she told me of this story that if two people go to Tokyo U together they would fall in love forever. She was on a student exchange program from Japan and she said her sister actually feel in love with some one who she had made a promise with to get into Tokyo U."

"It really is Romantic," Shinobu said.

"Oh I have a picture of her," Robert said. "It's with a few of her friends who were on the trip with her. Problem is I can't remember which one she is."

Mei stood up in her room. She knew that Shinobu and Robert were on a date but she needed to talk to Shinobu. She got up and walked to Robert's room.

"…made a promise to get into Tokyo U."

"It really is Romantic."

"I have a picture of her. It's with a few of her friends who were on the trip with her. Problem is I can't remember which one she is."

Mei quietly opened the door and looked inside.

Shinobu was looking at a picture. Her eyes widened. Her mouth opened in shock. Robert was moving to kiss Shinobu but she stood up. She dropped the picture and lent over to pick it up. Robert's kiss landed on Shinobu's butt cheek.

"Pervert!" Mei yelled running into the room kicking Robert in the jaw.

Shinobu dropped the picture which landed face down. Robert grabbed it off the ground.

"What's wrong Shinobu?" Robert asked.

Shinobu gave Mei a cold look, with tears in her eyes, and ran out of the room.

"I heard…" Mei said. "A promise to go to Tokyo U?"

"A girl," Robert said, "when I was ten. She was a foreign exchange student for half a school year."

Mei's mind went blank. "Oh that's cool." She said and turned to go.

_Ten years old,_ Mei thought. _Foreign exchange student. That cold look. The picture. No wonder the name Robert was so fucking familiar._

Mei ran into her room and looked through her book shelf. She found her diary and flipped to eight years ago when she went to Canada for half a school year to study as a foreign exchange student.

She flipped to the right page—from 2001—and started to read in her head.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm the only one of the exchange group that doesn't speak English well. I can make basic conversation but not much more. Because of this the teacher had me sit beside this kid named Robert. Because his dad works for a company whose head office is in Japan; his dad had him learn Japanese so that when he needs to go there on Business he can take his family. He's kind of cute and since I've been in Canada I've taken a liking to him._

_I don't really know what he thinks of me though. I talked to one of my friends and she says I should tell him. I'll do it some time tomorrow… I hope._

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't told him yet but today my friends and I went to the mall with him. There was a picture booth and we went in. There was a copy for every one._

Mei picked up the picture that was in between the two pages. Her arm was around a ten year old Robert. He was smiling.

_I swear that I'll tell him tomorrow, I'll get him alone at lunch time._

_Dear Diary,_

_We kissed! It was so good. My heart stopped beating for a second and then it raced like a cheetah. It was only for two or three seconds but it was my first. I told him about Tokyo U and how Keitaro and Naru got in together. I told him that it two people get in together they would live the rest of their lives together._

_He said yes. We kissed again._

Mei held the Diary up to her breast, hugging it. She smiled while at the same time feeling sorry for Shinobu.

"I win," She said with a smirk.

* * *

Mei sat beside Robert. She held a picture of her self with she was ten.  
"What do you want?" Robert asked taking the picture.

He inspected the picture for a few moments.

"That's me," Mei said pointing to herself. Then she showed him another picture, the same one he had.

"So you know… knew the girl?" Robert asked.

"You idiot!" Mei said turning the picture over.

She pointed at the words spelt in English.

"_I'll meet you at Tokyo U in eight years. Love Robert."_

"We switched photos as part of the promise," Mei said.

"But I don't remember seeing any words on the back of my picture," Robert said picking out his own and turning it over.

There was a black smudge at the bottom right corner of the paper.

"You idiot," Mei said giving him a playful noogie.

"So is this a yes to me asking you out?" Robert asked. "Shinobu seemed a little sad about something; I don't think she wants to go out with me anymore."

"We'll see," Mei said. "Remember that we need to get into Tokyo U first, and I have to talk with Shinobu."

Mei turned to go. Her heart raced. She closed the door. She pushed him to the ground and kissed him, lifting up his shirt and rubbing his chest.

"You got me this one time," She said lifting up her own shirt over her head.

"Just don't kick my ass this time," Robert said letting his hand be guided to her breast.

"Last time didn't happen," Mei replied with a moan.

* * *

No one reviewing? well i still gotta write this thing any how.


End file.
